The Murder of Minnie Aaren
by DevilAngel
Summary: As Mai was thinking, a bloody mangled child's body rose from behind her. The sheets made no sounds, neither did the body. Its face was torn in several places, bugs crawled out of its mouth, its hand was missing, one leg was chewed on, black hair was in tattered curls and she reached out to Mai. Mai was unaware of the hand reaching out to her and said: "Let's play a game, Mai-chan."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt :)

Mai: Thank gosh...

NMSM: Excuse me? What was that?

Naru: You heard her, stupid. Don't act like you didn't.

NMSM: THAT'S IT, YOU BASTARD! I'M GONNA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!

Mai: Uhm...LIN! GET IN HERE WITH YOUR SHIKI! LIKE, NOW! NMSM Doesn't own any of the characters except for her OC's! HEY, NO BITING! FOUL PLAY!

* * *

(Mai's POV)

_The lights flew past me, almost as if I were speeding. They almost looked like orbs of magic, and I could imagine fairies being the cause of them. I walked and walked, but I made no progress as far as I could tell. It all looked the same and nothing changed. _

_"Mommy, mommy! Come outside and play with me!" I turned around and saw a little girl with black hair and blue eyes run around the front yard, giggling and smiling. _

_"Okay, dear! Give me a second more and then I'll come play!" The voice came from inside the house. The door was open halfway and I could see inside. _

_The woman had dark black hair and brown eyes that were scared to death. A man was holding her by the throat, laughing and threatening her. He had brown hair and blue eyes that looked like the child's. _

_(a/n: *This is her thoughts* This is what's happening.)_

_*That must be the child's parents...But...why is her father killing the mother?* The little girl looked confused as to why her mom hadn't come outside yet and walked up the steps of her house. _

_"Momma? Will you come play, now?" I wanted to yell at the little girl and tell her to run, to get away. I tried but someone had clamped a hand over my mouth and I watched as the man had cut his wife's head off in an instant. His child yelled and cried, dropping to the floor. "Momma! MOMMA! NO! MOMMA, ANSWER ME!" I cried as the little girl tried and put her mom's head back on her body. _

_"No, Erika. Your mother deserved this. She was an undeserving bitch."_

_"NO! Momma is sweet! Momma loves me! Momma said she would come outside and play with me! NO!" The little girl cried harder, sobbing, even. I closed my eyes as the man lifted the butcher's knife again, ready to kill his own flesh and blood. _

_I heard the sickening **shluck** and new tears formed in my eyes. This man didn't deserve to live and he sure as hell didn't deserve the life he had. _

_**"**Mai, it's okay. Open your eyes." I opened them to find Gene standing in front of me. _

_"Why the hell would you show me that, Gene!?" I punched him, hard, and then hugged him._

_"I know, I'm so sorry...It's important to the case you're about to get involved in..." I shook my head._

_"Gene, you know I won't get involved with Na- Shibuya-san again." _

_Gene sighed, "I know, but I don't think you'll have an option..." _

_I was about to ask what he was talking about when he kissed my forehead and waved to me. I was confused and then understood when I was plummeted back to wherever my real body lay. _

* * *

_** BEEP BEEP BEEP** **BE-**_

_****_I slammed my fist down on the damned contraption and groaned. I freaking hate those dreams. I don't like seeing people die and then getting involved. Dammit, Gene! Why can't I live the rest of my miserable, lonely, life in peace!? Damn bastard...

*_Ring* ... *Ring* ... *Ring*_

__"Yeah, what?" My voice was hoarse and cracked a little at the end. I swallowed and coughed before trying again. "Hello?"

"Taniyama?" My stomach dropped. He had the _guts _to _call_ me?!

"What the hell do you want, Shibuya-san?" My voice was cold and distant. I didn't want to talk to him...at all.

"I have returned to Japan and would like for you to come work for me again."

"Kiss my ass."

"I'll give you some time to think it over."

"I'm not going to say yes, you damned egotistical bastard." I could hear his breath come in through the phone.

"A week." He hung up and I almost threw my phone at the wall.

"SHIBUYA, YOU BASTARD! UGH!" I threw my head into my pillow and screamed for a good five minutes before I stopped, afraid of losing my voice.

I quickly got up and got ready for the day. It was Saturday so that meant going to the cafe down the street and meeting Ayako and Masako. I grabbed my purse and ran out the door, only one thing on my mind; _What the hell did Gene mean when he said I wouldn't have an option?_

* * *

__"HE WHAT!?" I covered my ears as Ayako and Masako shouted.

"He called me. Did you guys know about him being back?" The both shook their heads no, but they did it too quickly, almost as if they were expecting the question. "Liars."

Ayako sighed, "Okay, I knew he was here. But, I told him to leave you the hell alone and that you didn't wanna talk to him!" Masako nodded and agreed that she had done the same.

I nodded and took a sip of my coffee. "I believe you guys." They let out a breath before they started piling on questions. Mostly Ayako, though. Masako kept her mouth hidden but asked a question every now and then.

"What did he say!? Was he rude!? Did he confess to you!? Are you guys over the past!?" I stopped Ayako right there.

"One, I am never _ever_ going to forgive that bastard. Two, if he really wanted to confess, I would like for him to do it person. And three, I am..not over the past. Bastard deserves me hating him. He freaking left, accusing me of loving his twin brother, and that it was never him! Who the hell does that!?" I calmed myself down before continuing, "He told me he wants me to come work for him again. I told him he can kiss my ass. He's giving me a week to think this over, but there's nothing to think over. The answer will always be no."

"I dunno, Mai-chan...maybe you could work for him again...I mean, from what you've told me about that dream, it sounds like you're gonna get involved no matter what. Why not get a head start and figure out what's going on?" I gritted my teeth and fisted my hands.

"She has a point, Mai." I rubbed my temple before giving up on thinking at that moment and drank my coffee.

"I'll think about it." They were about to argue with me some more, but the look on my face clearly said I didn't want to talk about it. They both sighed before coming up with a different topic.

* * *

NMSM: Well, I think this chapters nice! Lemme know what you guys think!

Mai: I like it!

Naru: That was horrible...

NMSM: I will beat the shit out of you again...

Naru: I'd like to see you try...

Mai: Naru, shut-up. She already did, remember? And are the bandages covering you up not proof enough?

Naru: ...

NMSM: HA! THE BEAST IS TAMED! See y'all in the next chapter! No heavy flames, please!


	2. Chapter 2

NMSM: I don't own Ghost Hunt...sadly...

Naru: Thank gosh...

NMSM: What was that? I don't think I heard you correctly, Naru?

Mai: *sigh* Guys...

Naru: You heard me!

NMSM: TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT BITCHES DIE!

Naru: I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!

Mai: SHUT THE FUC* UP! BOTH OF YOU!

NMSM & Naru: ...O.O...

Mai: Much better! Well, enjoy chapter two! I'm going to tie these two up, now!

NMSM: Kinky...

Mai: I thought I said shut it?

NMSM: Yes'm! O.O

* * *

(Mai's POV)

"Bou-san! C...can't b-breath!" I gasped as he dropped me to floor, thanking Ayako as I grabbed her hand. Bou-san whined about how she shouldn't hit him and that this pregnancy was going to be the death of him.

"Shut-up!" I laughed as he cringed back into the couch and sulked like a three year old boy that didn't get that toy truck at the store.

"Aw, Bou-san! Is Ayako being mean? If you married me, I'm sure that you would be treated _a lot _better." I laughed at Bou-san's face as Yasu hit on him.

"Dude, don't. That's not even funny." I laughed harder as Yasu kept saying obscene things and Bou-san kept his ears covered.

We were all at Ayako's and Bou-san's house, just having a little get together. Madoka had shown up an hour later and I was shell shocked. She saw my face and reassured me that it was just her. Lin and Naru had other business to attend to. Masako gave me a sympathetic look as she sat next to John. He had quit being a priest but gotten permission to continue the exorcism's. He and Masako had been dating for three years and were soon to be married. Ayako and Monk had been married for a year and were on their way of starting a family. Yasu had a girlfriend and they had a child.

I hugged Madoka and cried slightly into her shoulder. She rocked us back and forth, rubbing my head and whispering comforting words to me. _This sucks,_ I thought to myself. I missed her. A lot. She was always the aunt that everyone always wanted to stay the night with.

I pulled back and wiped at my eyes as I smiled. She smiled back, but it looked slightly forced. Everyone continued chatting and catching up as I sat on the couch, my head on Bou-san's shoulder.

"I have some bad news, guys." We all perked up at this. Madoka took a big breath and twiddled her fingers, "The case Naru has taken is...dangerous."

"How dangerous?" I asked.

"On a scale of 1-10, 1 being easy and 10 meaning he would die as soon as he stepped inside the house, an 8."

"What's the case about?"

"About ten years ago, a Man murdered his wife and little girl. The police have no leads on why he did it. He died five years later in that house and he's become deadly to everyone who walks inside. The owner's now want to know what he wants and why he's terrorizing their little five year old." My mouth dropped, as did everyone else's.

"So, what you're saying is that when he steps through the threshold, he won't die right away but probably very close afterwards because of this psycho bastard?" Madoka nodded at Bou-san, answering his question.

I gripped his arm so tightly, he squeaked. My face was a sickly pale and I'm sure I looked like a ghost. Madoka didn't look any better and I could tell the others weren't very fond of this new-found information.

I swallowed hard and forced the words out of my mouth, "I'll...I'll help Shibuya-san on this new case..." Everyone gaped at me and my cheeks flushed. Not with embarrassment, no. They flushed with anger.

_That bastard is going to fucking pay!_

"Mai, are you sure?!" Madoka asked.

Ayako and Masako gave me appraising looks and they looked proud of themselves, probably because of what they suggested the other day at the cafe. "From what you've told me, Madoka, this is just like my dream. And from the way that everything looked in my dream, it would be best summed up as around ten years ago. Gene told me I wouldn't have choice in the saying, anyhow, so I might as well get a head start, right?" My hands were fisted at my sides.

Madoka thought for a second before nodding and pulling her phone out, "Lin? You and Naru need to come over to Ayako and Bou-san's house. Do you know where..." I tuned at as she told them how to get here.

My brain went into overdrive and I started fidgeting, moving my leg up and down fastly, trying to occupy myself with anything but thoughts of _him._ Especially if he was gonna be here any moment.

My relief, if you could even call it that, was shortly lived when Lin walked through the door. He looked the same, probably a little thicker. (Like Muscles;)) Then Naru came out from behind him. His hair had grown a little longer, his face more masculine and his body was that of a mans. He was no longer that seventeen year old boy I had loved. He had turned into a man. I knew that I had longer hair now and my baby face wasn't so prominent, but holy shit...I didn't expect him to look so attractive.

I scowled when he smirked at me and I sat back into the couch cushions and leaned against Bou-san. He chuckled and kissed my forehead. He always treated me like a daughter and that's why I love him. I felt people staring at me and I looked up. Almost everyone in the room was giving me a sympathetic look.

"What!?" I yelled.

"Nothing..." Chorused throughout the room.

"Naru, everyone has agreed to help you in this case."

"I didn't ask for all of them. Just Mai." Everyone looked confused and I flipped him off. He just chuckled.

"Fuck off, Shibuya-san. They're all coming with me, whether your smart-ass likes it or not." He looked stunned at my new vocabulary and I smirked this time. _Let the games begin..._

"I don't want to take all of them."

"Then I'm not going."

He glared at me for a few minutes and I did the same. He finally relented and gave in. "Fine. They can come, too." He snapped at everyone.

Ayako smiled and so did Masako, but she, as always, covered her mouth with her Kimono. Madoka smirked and stood up, getting very close to Lin. He draped an arm across her shoulder and she smiled at him.

I sputtered; "Y-you two!? You two are together!?"

"Sure looks that way doesn't it, Mai? Stupid..." I snapped this time.

"I didn't ask you, _Shibuya-san._ And don't talk to me like you did five years ago! You blew me off and you have no right to talk to me like we're friends again, got it?" I was standing up by now and in his face. He looked beyond surprised, as did everyone else. I was surprised, too, but I was more pissed off than anything.

"Understood, Taniyama-san." His eyes got cold and distant, just like how they used to. I nodded just barely, and sat back down on the couch.

It got awkwardly quiet and Bou-san hugged me against his side. Madoka coughed before telling us about the case. "It's in England and Oliver's parent's are going to let us use their house for when we first get there. The house is a one story and its kind of hidden behind trees. If you aren't looking for it, you'll pass it up. We leave in 24 hours. Oh, it's also going to be chilly outside, so pack warmly!" That's all we got. Nothing about what it _really_ was about.

She explained most of it earlier, but it would be nice to have a rerun. Whatever. I sighed and walked out to my car. Shibuya was leaning against the old clunker and I glared at him.

"Ma-Taniyama-san, I would like to speak to you for a moment." I considered ignoring him and driving off but I would feel especially bad. I nodded and stood three feet away from him. "I don't bite."

"I don't want to take my chances. What do you want?" My voice was monotone and his expression was as blank as mine.

"I want to be friends again. This case isn't going to be easy and I don't think it will make it easier on anyone if we're at each other's necks." I bit my tongue and nodded. He was right, as much as I hated to admit it.

"Fine, we'll be friends again...Naru." It felt somewhat relieving to call him his old name again. He smiled, well, as much as a smile as you can get out of Naru. I gave a nod and got in my car. He hit the top of my beat up piece of shit before walking off, not looking back.

_This case better be damned good..._

* * *

FINISH! Lol! Jk! Well, actually, this chapter is finished! And this story is about to get a lot more interesting! I made the rest of the plot in Algebra 1B today! I think it's fucking awesome! :)3

Mai: I'm not exactly _pleased _with it.

NMSM: Why would you be? You're screwed!

Naru: ...

NMSM: Please Review! :)3 More reviews, the quicker the chapters come!


	3. Chapter 3

NMSM: So, I updated my pen name! It's DevilAngel, so for the rest of this story, I'm going to put Devi instead of NMSM! :) Oh, And thank you everyone for the reviews! :D I'm excited to write this story and I think y'all will be shocked when the story gets going! Anyways, onwards!;) Oh, also! I have no internet until Friday! I'm at a friends house, so that's how I'm updating! I hope this chapters OK, I'm kinda out of it, at the moment! Tired! :P

Mai: She doesn't own Ghost Hunt!

Naru: Thank gosh...

Devi: Yeah, yeah! Shut yer yap and read!

* * *

(Mai's POV)

_Come to me, Mai...come see what awaits you! _

_I turned in circles, trying to find the voice in my head. Hoping to find a face for the sinister voice. _

_"Who are you!?" No answer came, just the sickening smell of blood. _

_I screamed when I saw Ayako and Bou-san dead, holding a mangled body that looked like a baby...I gasped when I realized it was there unborn child and her stomach was ripped apart, and Bou-san's body was beheaded. I screamed louder._

* * *

"-ai! Mai!" I bolted up and looked around. Madoka was standing over me, her face worried looking.

"I...Ayako! Bou-san! Where are they?!" I was frantic, rushed.

"Mai, calm down! They're in your living room!" I felt tears rushing down my face and wiped at them.

Madoka had her arm wrapped around my shoulder, her other hand rubbing circles in my arm. After a few minutes, I calmed down and my breathing was regulated. A knock on the door had my heart beat going fifty, again.

"Madoka, is she OK?" Bou-san. I felt tears slightly sting my eyelids and I jumped out of the bed, running to my bedroom door. I swung it open and grabbed Bou-san's neck, looking for any scratches. "Uh, Mai? You okay?" When I was sure nothing was wrong with his neck, I hugged him. He was confused but hugged me nonetheless.

"Well, looks like I wasn't invited to the party!" I turned and saw Ayako, in all her pregnant glory, standing in the hallway. I quickly let go of Bou-san and nearly tackled Ayako, making sure to be gentle with her baby bump.

"It's, uh, nice to see you, too?" I chuckled slightly and wiped the stray tears away from my face.

"Sorry, I just...had to make sure..." They looked at me questioningly before I told them, somewhat, about my dream. I told them someone took them away from me, which someone did, but not in the way I was saying they did. I knew they didn't believe me but ignorance is bliss and they accepted it.

"Well, now that that's settled, we have to meet Naru and everyone else at the airport in about forty-five minutes." Madoka smirked when I quickly ran back into the bathroom and turned the shower on.

(Madoka's POV)

I waited until I knew she was in the shower before I turned to the couple in front of me, "We _HAVE TO _get her and Naru together during this case! Naru hasn't been himself these last five years and from you guys have told me, Mai hasn't been herself either!" They nodded, determined looks on their faces. I smiled and nodded, and we schemed. _  
_

* * *

*20 minutes later, Mai's POV*

We rushed to the airport, only fifteen minutes left before the plane left. We got stopped by security, Madoka tripped and broke her heel, Ayako couldn't go too fast and Bou-san kept running into people. I'm pretty sure that I bumped some people and I think I pushed a kid down with my rolling suitcase on accident.

When we finally boarded the plane, we were all breathing hard and I thought Ayako was gonna murder someone. I put my luggage up and sat next to Naru who was sitting next to Lin who was across the aisle from Madoka who sat next to Ayako and Bou-san. Yasu sat behind me; Madoka and John were seated next to him. Naru glanced up when I sat down, but glued his eyes back to the documents in his hand. I leaned my head back against the pillow and let dreams overtake my mind.

(_Dream; Thoughts; **Evil Voice)**_

_A cave was set back in the trees, a man running around outside of it. He looked nervous, almost as if he were waiting for a bad phone call. He twiddled his thumbs, bit his nails and wiped the sweat away from his face. He stopped pacing when a White van had stopped at the houses front yard about 700 feet away. A man and two woman stepped out of the car. They didn't notice the man in the woods and continued on inside. _

_My view switched and I was inside the house with the three strangers. I threw up at the stench of two dead decomposing bodies. The little girl's body was pretty much split down the middle, all her skin red and purple. It was blotchy and ugly looking. _

_I couldn't stand the sight anymore and walked away. I went up the stairs, trying to find anything important. I knew where I was and I knew that I wasn't alone. I felt him. He followed me from outside...His voice..._

_**"Oh, my sweet darling...Soon...soon!" **I tried ignoring him, but I knew that I would have to face the music soon. I whipped around when he whispered my name in my ear.  
_

_He was nowhere to be seen. And then a knife was thrust into my stomach, right where my uterus was, but the funny thing was, I didn't feel any pain besides an Heart ache. _

* * *

"She's awake!" I heard a voice.

"Mai!" I opened my eyes to see everyone standing above me. Even Naru.

"W-what's going on?" _Why the hell are they all standing around me like I died and then came back to life?_

"You fell asleep on the plane but when we landed in England, we couldn't wake you up. It's been two days." I slowly sat up, not stupid enough to give myself a fainting spell.

I grabbed my head and groaned. Then I noticed that Bou-san and Ayako weren't in the room. "Where's Bou-san and Ayako?" No one answered me, they all looked away. I got nervous, and asked again; "Where is Bou-san and Ayako?"

"The room next door." I jumped up and walked into the room one over. I burst through the door and my heart dropped. Ayako was sitting up in a hospital bed, holding a bundled pink blanket. Bou-san barely noticed me and he was glaring at the floor. I walked over to Ayako and saw it their baby. It was severed right where it's heart should have been. I dropped to my knees, next to Ayako's bed.

She tried to stop sobbing and looked at me, trying to put a smile on her face. "Her name would have been Yorishi. She was going to have my hair and Bou-san's eyes." She started sobbing again and I put my head in my hands, hiding my tears.

_**"Mai-chan...we wouldn't have this problem if you would just come to me. Come to me, Mai. You will have a child, just like mine...Come to me! I have undying power! COME TO ME!"** _The voice started screaming in my head and I whimpered. Ayako and Bou-san didn't notice and I stood up shakily.

I held my head as he kept yelling and chanting in my head, one hand groping the walls as I walked out of the room. (A/N: They're at the Davis' house, and they set up a room for Ayako and Mai. I just didn't know exactly how to fit that in at the moment.) I made it to my room before collapsing and everyone rushing out as they heard me hit the door. I groaned and tried not to scream. Naru was on my right and Madoka was on my left. Everyone else was crowding around me, trying to see what was wrong.

"Lin!" I screeched, "Shiki! NOW!" I heard the voice hiss; _**"I will be back, Mai. You can count on that!"**_

I gasped for breath and laid back on the floor. Naru looked confused, as did everyone else. I rubbed my eyes for a few seconds before sitting up again and telling them about the voice in my head. I looked to Naru and gave him a _we-need-to-talk _look. He nodded and helped me up. I really hated that I had to be in the same space as him, but honestly, once someone is nice to me, I just can't be rude anymore. It's almost impossible for me to be rude once someone is nice.

After everyone calmed down, I followed Naru into my room. I had Lin and Madoka come into the room with us, leaving Yasu and the others in the hallway. They looked confused, but I waved them off.

"Explain." Naru. Shocker, right? Pft, bastard...

I explained my dreams, the voice in my head, and the man stabbing me, when it suddenly hit me; He used me as a portal to kill Ayako's baby. I stood abruptly and bit my fingernails as some dots connected. Naru questioned what I was doing when I walked over to the wall.

"Getting my anger out." I punched the wall, releasing some spiritual energy as I did so. The wall crumbled and cracked under my fist and I did it again. Once, twice, three, four times.

Naru walked over to me and put his hand over my fist. My breathing was ragged as I tried to calm myself down. After a minute or two, I had calmed down enough to un-clench my fist and sit back down at the small table in the room. Madoka gave me a reassuring pat on the knee and I leaned my head against her shoulder.

"We leave in a day to the house. But, with Ayako in the state she's in, as well as Bou-san, I'm not so sure..." We all got silent for a split second before Ayako, along with Bou-san, came barging into the room.

"I heard the whole damned thing. And the bastard who used Mai as a portal is going to die. Again. He messed with the wrong fucking person." Her eyes were still red but she looked beyond determined, as did Bou-san, who looked at his wife in approval.

I smiled and stood up; "Well, let's go hunt some ghosts!"

* * *

DA: Sorry for the late update! Internet was down for a week! I hope y'all enjoy this!

Mai: Review!

Naru: *Read the whole plot I wrote out* Holy shit, this is some fucked up stuff...

DA: Yeah, well, whatever...

Mai: WHAT!? ME AND NARU-

DA: AND THAT'S ALL THE TIME WE HAVE TODAY! SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!


	4. Chapter 4

Devi: I'm hoping to make this chapter somewhat interesting! XOXO

Naru: bout time...

Devi: Why you...!

Mai: READ ON!

* * *

_"FUCK! RUN!" Ten pairs of feet ran down the empty corridor. Heavy panting was heard as we all ran. The thing was after us and he was not pleased. Before I knew it, he had me. And I was in immense pain all over, but something from the pain didn't feel right. Almost as if it were all being caused down lower. _

_"MAI!" Was the last thing I heard before I blacked out, but not the last thing I felt. The last thing I felt was my lower stomach swell just the slightest. _

* * *

***Twelve Hours Earlier* **

As we drove to the house, I read the case file. Twelve wives, fifteen children, all girls, had gone missing in the past 5-10 years. _So, he killed even when he was alive, huh? _(A/N: I realize he killed his child and wife but what I mean is that he killed even after his wife and daughter. Sometimes the ghosts just kill after they die and sometimes they kill in both. Sorry if it doesn't make sense but it does to me. Just felt like clearing that up!)

I put the file up, not wanting to look at the headlines anymore. They were just sad and depressing and considering what Ayako and Bou-san just lost, I didn't want to read about more people's kids disappearing. Naru heard me sigh and raised an eyebrow but turned around when I gave him the cold shoulder. He still made my blood boil, and not in a good way. He had his nice moments, but I had a feeling it was just to get things back to the way they used to be five years ago. Not gonna happen. Too awkward and he can't boss me around. I'm 21 years old and independent, so his 23 year old ass can take care of itself.

Sorry, rambling!

I lurched forward as the car came to a sudden halt. I looked around and noticed that we were at the house. It was somewhat Western styled and a little Victorian. It was nice, to say the least. We all grabbed some equipment and headed for the door. A man with graying brown hair and tired, old, black eyes, met us at the door. He wore a white shirt with overalls and he held a cane.

"Welcome, you must be Shibuya-san. I believe my wife has talked to you." He held his hand out Naru.

Naru shook his hand and answered; "Yes, she has. Would you please show us the way to where we can set our equipment up?" The man nodded and we all followed him down a hallway.

He showed us to a room upstairs and we unloaded the stuff. It looked old and ancient, almost as if no one had stepped foot in there in ages. There was a window on the far side of the room, a few empty tables, two couches and three matching chairs. A coffee table was stationed between the couches and small tables were between the chairs.

"Um, Mr...?" The man looked at me and smiled.

"Toshino. Aki Toshino." He shook my hand and I smiled at him.

"Can you show me where your kitchen is?" He nodded and we walked quietly down the hallway.

When we got down the stairs, there were three ways to go. Four if you count the bathroom behind the stairs. I continued following him into the kitchen and he showed me around. I thanked him and he went back upstairs. I leaned against the counter and memories of when Naru left flooded my mind.

_"Are you sure it's me you love, Mai? Or is my twin brother who is sweet and kind to you?" I dropped to my knees and tears started flowing down my face. "Hn." And he walked away. I tried to call him back to me but I was too stunned. And so he walked away for five years. _

_***BAM!*** _I fell to the ground as hot water splashed my arms and legs. I gasped and moaned in pain. I quickly looked up as a black figure stood in my way.

"Y...you!" It was the man who killed his family. And he looked ready to kill me.

"I told you, Mai-chan. I know everything about you. I know you still love that cold hearted man, and that you would forgive him if he apologized, precisely, about what he did." My eyes widen and I was shell-shocked. _H-how does he know this stuff? I've never told anyone any of that, so how is he..?_

My thoughts were interrupted when someone started banging on...on what!? The whole room was open, no doors, except for the pantry. I looked over to the wide opening and saw Yasu banging on thin air. I cringed when I tried standing and sat there for a few more seconds, the black figure chanting my name along with something else. I covered my ear as Yasu's shouts got louder.

Then something snapped in me and I screamed at everyone. My head hurt and it felt like the thing was trying to get into my head. The spiritual energy left my fingertips and caused havoc around me. The utensils flew at the man; they passed through him like butter but it still affected him. He screamed and then glared at me.

"I'll be back, Mai! COUNT ON IT!" He yelled as he disappeared. Yasu finally came barging in, the rest of the gang having been there too. I don't know when they got there but I do know that when Yasu and Naru tried reaching out to pick me up, I snapped at them.

"I can get up myself. Leave me alone." I was pissed and confused. I stood up and walked away from everyone.

I heard Ayako stop Madoka, whispering; "Leave her be. She needs some space." I ended up in one of the main bedrooms upstairs.

I sat down on the bed, not noticing the lump in the blankets. I put my head in my hands and thought about what the man said.

* * *

*Normal POV*

Mai sat on the bed, head in her hands. As she was thinking, a bloody mangled child's body rose from behind her. The sheets made no sounds, neither did the body. Its face was torn in several places, bugs crawled out of its mouth, its hand was missing, one leg was chewed on, black hair was in tattered curls and she reached out to Mai. Mai was unaware of the hand reaching out to her, but she was aware of the smell the body emitted. She looked up and sniffed the air, trying to find the source.

The bodies hand touched Mai's shoulder and Mai's eyes widened. She slowly turned her head, only to come-face-to-face with the mangled thing. She screamed a bloodcurdling scream, notifying everyone she was in danger.

"Mai-chan," The voice rasped. It sounded like sand and white noise, "I wanna play a game with you." The child showed her the moldy bear in its lap and cackled.

Mai screamed louder and the door burst open. Lin, Naru, Yasu, Bou-san and Madoka were in the door way. Mai fell of the bed and crawled away from it. Naru reached her first. Madoka, Bou-san and Yasu screamed for a split second before the thing stood up. Lin was sweating and whistled for his shiki. The girls body convulsed slightly, puking in the process, and smiled. Blood dripped off of its face before it advanced towards Mai. Naru hauled her up and they all ran, leading to the present time.

* * *

*Naru's POV*

I watched as it grabbed Mai by the neck and stabbed her in her lower stomach. She didn't bleed or cry out, she just fainted.

"MAI!" I grabbed her as she fell back down and shielded her as it landed a hit on my back.

"NARU!" Lin called for his shiki and the thing hissed as it dispersed.

Everything got quiet and everyone gathered around Mai and I. I brushed some hair out of her face and checked over her. Then I noticed it. Her stomach.

* * *

Devi: CLIFFY! HAAHHAH! I'm such a fuucking bitch...I LOVE YOU ALL!

Mai:...O.O I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO TO ME! NOOOOOO! STAHP! I DON'T WANNA B-

Devi: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! BUSY WEEK! I'M MOVING! AHAAH! *Rubs back of neck* ANYWAYS, I-

Naru: STOP FUCKING YELLING!

Devi:...Gomensai...bastard...

Naru: Sorry, what was that?

Devi: Haha! Nothing! Anyways, I hope this chapter is good! :) Review for a quicker update! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Devi: I hope you guys enjoyed my cliffy...hehe!

Naru: Yeah, I'm sure they did...Bitch.

Devi: *Pushes off chair and continues* Thank you all for the reviews! I'm glad you guys liked it! Hehe!

Mai: She doesn't own Ghost Hunt! Read on!

* * *

_(Mai's POV, Dreamland ;))_

_The lights were back and I was sitting by myself. I looked around, calling out for anyone. Gene wasn't even there and then I heard it. The cry of a baby. I stood up and walked into the never ending darkness. It started get louder as I walked closer. I stopped about five minutes later and came face to face with a baby. A black hair, blue eyed, and chubby baby. If I had known better, I would say it was Naru's kid. _

_I sat down next to it, calming it down. I looked closer at it and it reminded me of someone. The slightly round face, the shape of the eyes, and the nose. Then it hit me. It looked just like me when I was a baby. I fell on my ass and stared at the baby. It had stopped crying and was now playing with my pointer finger. I just stared at it. It looked exactly like me, with Naru's hair and eye color. _

_I gently reached out to it and picked it up. I cradled it against my chest and listened. It looked to be about three months old. It was still small but it fit perfectly in my arms. I felt the heat radiate from it and bundled it closer. It was wrapped in a pretty blue blanket, the same as its eye color. But I knew it was a girl. I don't know how I knew, but I did. _

_"What...what is going on?!" My voice was a distressed whisper but I kept quiet, not to scare the baby. _

_"Mai." I whipped my head around to see Gene. He looked upset and it added to my confusion. _

_"Gene! What in the living world is going on?!" I didn't move from my spot but I fixed him with a hard stare and he just looked down. _

_"I...I can't say...If I do, your future will change, for the worse. It's better if you don't know for a while, Mai." And like that he was gone. _

_I tried to stand and follow him. I don't know how I would follow him, but I needed to find him. As I stood, the baby started disappearing. And for some reason, I screamed at it to stay. I desperately reached out to it, grabbing anything, yet nothing.I dropped to my knees, crying out. And then I woke._

* * *

(Mai's POV)

I woke with a start, gasping. Naru jumped two feet in the air, a surprised look on his stoic face.

"Mai? What's wrong?" I turned to him, still regaining my breath.

Then I felt something..._down there._ I looked down only to be met by a...stomach? My stomach was slightly bulging and something was...moving?! I screamed slightly, no loud enough to alert anyone besides Naru, and backed up against the head board.

"Mai! Calm down!" I felt tears in the corner of my eyes and I looked at him, my chest heaving.

"What is going on, Naru!?" I was desperate.

"I'll tell you, but you have to stay calm. Understood?" I nodded vigorously. He sighed, "You...you're pregnant." I gawked at him.

"P..p-pregnant? That's not possible, Naru! I haven't had sex once in my life, let alone in the past three weeks! It's not possible, Naru!" I tried to get up and move but Naru held a firm grip on my shoulders as he stood above me, keeping me in place.

"I...I don't know_ how_ it's possible, but you are. You've been asleep for four days. We took you to the hospital and they ran some tests when you didn't wake up. You're three months pregnant." He gave me a sympathetic look.

"No, no, no!" I kept chanting that, holding my head in my hands.

"Mai," I ignored him, "Mai." His tone got firmer, "Mai!" He snapped when I didn't answer.

I looked up, my eyes desperate. He looked like he was going to say something else but he hugged me instead. I was shocked for the smallest of a second before I clung onto him. Tears stained my cheeks and his shirt as my sobs filled the room. I don't know how long we sat there, but I didn't care. At that moment, it didn't matter if he was a bastard most of the time, what mattered was that he was there for me when I needed him to be.

* * *

*Naru's POV*

I held Mai close to my body, comforting her as she sobbed.

_"Hey, lil bro. How's she holding up?" _

_**"Dammit, Gene. Stop. Not in a good mood." **_

_"I'm just checking to see if she's okay. Did you tell her who the kid's dad is?"_

_**"No. Just, fuck off for a few minutes, please. I need some space to think and I can't do that if you're hogging half of my mind." **_

_"Well, believe it or not, it's pretty spacious in here. Not a lot in here, besides memories of Mai."_

I snarled and cut him off. Mai didn't seem to notice my odd behavior and she continued crying.

* * *

*Normal POV*

In a dark room, an evil man chuckled as he listened to the sobbing. He wrote down satanic curses and foamed at the mouth.

"Once more...Another chance...Once more...Another chance..." He kept chanting, chuckling and cackling as he did so. "Once more, my dear Eliza."

* * *

*Mai's POV*

Two days later, and I was released from the hospital. I kept poking my stomach, hoping it would deflate. Naru grabbed my hand as I slapped my stomach lightly and shook his head. I sighed and held onto my bag as we drove back to Naru's house. He wouldn't let me go back to haunted house, but I have my ways and I will get back in there. And, I got the strangest feeling that Naru blamed himself for this.

As I walked into the Davis household, I saw Ayako sitting on the couch. She was cradling her flat stomach and holding a picture of the unborn baby. There was a sad smile on her face as she looked up at me. I dropped my bags and ran into her, now, open arms. I sobbed and yelled, and a crowd soon gathered.

"It isn't fair!" I yelled into her shoulder. She held me tighter and I cried harder. "It's just not fair!"

"Sh...sh..."She comforted me.

After a few minutes, I had calmed down and my sobbing was no sniffling. I'm sure I looked like hell, but I just couldn't bring my self to care. Hell, I still couldn't bring myself to believe I was..._pregnant. _

Madoka crouched down on the left of me and brushed some hair out of my face, giving me a smile. I smiled waterily back and leaned my head into the hand that was still on my face.

"We'll figure something out, baby girl." She said in a hushed tone. I nodded and fresh tears started anew.

I stood up off my position on the floor and plopped down on the couch next to Ayako. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and I leaned my head against her. Everyone gave me a small smile before finding a spot to sit in the room. Lin sat next to Madoka; the love seats. John stood behind Masako's chair and held her hand. Bou-san sat next to Ayako, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Naru sat next to me and Yasu leaned against the doorway.

We all sat there for a few seconds, all contemplating what to do next. I started to rub my stomach, trying to wrap my mind around having a child. Ayako put her hand over mine and I smiled up at her. She had a somewhat dead look in her eyes but I could tell she was trying.

Naru started talking, "We have to go back and figure this out. Mai and Ayako will stay here." Ayako was about to say something but I beat her to it.

"Like hell you are, buddy boy! We are going whether you like it or not!" He glared at me and I glared back.

"No. You're not."

"Yes. We are."

"No!" He didn't yell but he raised his voice slightly and I scoffed.

"I know like hell you did not just raise your voice at me!" My glare intensified and he just kept a steady gaze.

"Hn."

"Don't you 'Hn' me, you narcissistic bastard! We are both going and not a damn thing you say can change it!" I had a finger in his face and growled lowly.

"Fine! Dammit...fine." I smirked in victory and leaned back against Ayako. "We leave tomorrow morning." Were his last words as he walked upstairs and slammed his bedroom door.

We all sat there awkwardly for a few seconds before Madoka turned to me and asked; "Mai, did he ever tell you who the father is?"

I looked down in thought; _Now that I think about it, who would the father be?_

"No, he didn't. Why, do you know?" I asked.

She looked unsure of herself and looked at Lin. He nodded and she sighed. She looked anywhere but at me for a few seconds before looking me dead in the eyes and saying; "You need to talk to him."

I was about to whine and tell her to tell me but the look on everyone's face made me second guess myself and I nodded. I walked up the grand stairs, but it was slightly awkward. Damn, this whole fucking situation was awkward. I knocked on Naru's door and he didn't answer. I knocked again, this time louder. He still didn't answer and I barged in.

He was sitting in the chair, facing the window. He didn't turn around and kept his head in his hands. If anyone should be pitying themselves, it should be either Ayako or me! I stormed over to him and slapped him upside the head. It didn't phase him and I hit him once more, this time yelling; "You baka! Look at me!"

"...No..." That startled me.

"Why?"

"Because...It makes me sick." That hurt me. I felt tears sting my eyes and I gritted my teeth. I punched him this time and he just clutched the back of his head.

"You are _such _a jerk!" I screeched.

"I deserve that." I pulled at my hair and yelled.

"Stop pitying yourself! You have no right to do that! And if you do, please, tell me! I would _love _to hear it!" I was breathing raggedly and he just had a blank stare on his face.

"I'm the father." I blanched when he said that.

My thoughts went fifty and I looked at him, disbelief on my face. "What?" He stared at me like I was dumb.

"I said I am the father of the child in your stomach." I groaned at the oncoming headache and sat down on the chair next to him.

I was panicking on the inside but I tried keeping calm on the outside. It didn't work. I got up and started pacing, yelling; "Ha-ha! How are you the father, Naru!? I mean, ha, we haven't ever kissed, let alone had sex! How in the blazing hell are you the father of this child!? Ha-ha!" I was hysteric and Naru stood up at that point.

He got a firm grip on my shoulders. He looked me dead in the eye and said; "I don't know how this..._thing _is doing it, but he is. He's managed to kill Ayako's baby and impregnant you with my..our child." I felt the hot tears trail down my cheeks and I choked on a sob.

_Fucking hormones are already kicking_ in...I hugged Naru, trying to find comfort in anyone. He was stunned for a few seconds before hugging me back tight, tighter. He brushed his hands through my hair as I cried.

_And that is how our real story started._

* * *

Devi: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Haha, I can't believe I got another chapter done within 24 hrs! :D Watch, the next update I make is going to be in two weeks...-_-'

Naru:...Holy fuck, you actually wrote it...

Mai: O.O

Devi: Ehem...Review and I'll keep the updates coming! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Devi: Well, I've noticed that my chapters have very little details and it's mostly just words on paper...So! I'ma try and make the rest of this story just AMAZING! XD Haha

Naru: This story is shit..

Mai: NARU!

Devi: YOU BASTARD! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU EAT YOUR WORDS!

Naru: Oh, really? Well, I-

Mai: SHUT-UP! Please, read this amazing chapter as I go beat the shit out of both of them! *Grabs duct tape and rope*

P.S.- I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

(Mai's POV)

I watched as the sunlight reflected off the light lime green kitchen walls and against the black-marble counter tops. I took another sip of my tea, glancing out the kitchen window. An old oak tree sat amidst the green grass and flowers. I watched as wind blew the grass blades and I looked back down at my cup. I sat there for a few moments before my right hand went to my stomach, slightly rubbing the growing bulge.

"Mai," I turned my head slightly to the left and saw Naru.

"Hey," I replied nonchalantly.

He took a seat next to me, his navy blue button-up shirt scrunching as he did so. He black slacks made his hair stand out more and the shirt matched his eyes nicely. I stopped staring at him and looked down at my right hand, which was still on my stomach.

"We need to talk about..._us." _I sighed and nodded at him.

We sat in silence for a few more minutes until he said; "What would you like to do about this?" I looked up just slightly, my eyes wide.

"Well, seeing as I don't have a choice and I'm already pregnant, the only thing to do is figure out what _we _are going to do." He looked slightly pleased with my answer and I took another drink of my tea.

The wind whistled outside and I laid my head in my palm. He still hadn't said anything and was looking out the window.

"I want to solve our problems." I looked at him, shocked.

"What?" _I don't think I heard him right. _

"We need to solve our problems. Our past." He looked me straight in the eye and I quickly glanced back down.

Whether he know it or not, he still makes my heart beat.

I gulped and took a shaky breath before facing him head-on. I was determined to make him feel like shit, just a little, before I agreed. At least, I _was _determined until I saw the look on his face. It looked confused and scared. He looked just as upset as I felt. Tears stung my eyes just barely and I took a deep, calming, breath before saying; "I'm...I'm willing to try if you are."

The tension fell off of his shoulders and I almost felt guilty for having the idea to torture him earlier. Almost. He nodded and gave a sigh of, what I hope was, relief.

"I'm willing." Now I could feel the tension roll off my shoulders and I gave a slight smile.

"Well, first thing's first; You need to show me that I can fully trust you again. I trust you enough at the moment but not fully." After I said that, his mask was back on. I automatically knew he was hurt.

"I understand." his tone was short and clipped.

I don't know what came over me but it must have been the hormones because I started crying. He looked beyond shocked on what to do and was slightly frantic.

"M-Mai! What's wrong!?" He was moving his hands around in a frantic fashion, trying to find the cause of my discomfort and it made me cry harder.

"I-I just f-felt bad fo-for w-what I sai-said! Y-you looked s-so s-s-sad that I-I didn't tr-tr-trust you-u-u-u-u-u!" I started sobbing harder and louder.

Naru obviously didn't know what to think, nor what to do and called out for his mother as he rubbed my back. Luella came running in a few seconds later, worry written all over her face.

"W-what!? What's wrong!? Why is Mai crying!? NOLL! What did you do!?" She quickly ran over to me, pulling me into a hug.

I kinda felt even worse for Naru, considering his mother was giving him the evil eye the entire time he explained what happened. By the time he was finished, I had thrown my arms around Luella's waist as she brushed her fingers through my hair.

"Sh, baby girl. It's gonna be okay, I promise. The hormones are horrible but you'll make it through this I promise." She kissed the top of my head.

I nodded into her dark-green silk blouse and pulled away slightly. She smiled brightly and it was contagious, seeing as I got a bright smile on my face as well.

"Noll, you're going to go through hell for the next five or so months. Maybe longer." Martin was standing in the kitchen doorway and a smug smirk was on his face.

I laughed, along with his parents, at his grieve-stricken face. When we all quieted down Naru stood, and started making coffee. His parents took the stools on either side of me and left one for Naru at the end. I knew what was coming and I knew I was NOT gonna like.

After their coffee was done, Naru took a seat and we cut to the chase.

"What is the relationship between you two at the moment?" Martin asked.

I looked at Naru and he seemed just as confused as I did. _What is our relationship? Shittttt.._

"We're just friends. Nothing more nothing less." Naru had a blank expression on his face as he took a drink of coffee.

Those words probably hurt me way more than they should have. I felt a sting in my eyes and I quickly took a drink of my luke-warm tea, hiding that fact that tears were about to make their presence again. I acted like I was choking on some of it and I wiped my eyes as Luella gave a hard pat to my back. I gave one last fake cough before smiling at her and sitting up straight again.

"Anyways," Martin looked at me, making sure I wouldn't keel over before continuing; "So, the relationship between you two is friends. Tsk," He scowled slightly at Naru before drinking some coffee.

"Noll, did I not teach you to court a girl before you do anything..._R rated?" _Luella asked.

I laughed at the shocked expression on Naru's face. Martin gave his son a hard pat on the back whilst taking a drink. Luella was still scolding him and he was sputtering nonsense, trying to make her understand he hadn't even touched me in _that way. _I encouraged Luella by saying; "Well, he worked efficiently because now I'm _three _months pregnant and he hasn't even been back for more than two weeks!"

I thought Naru was going to faint and Luella tried to hide the grin that was coming out. Martin just laughed a loud, hearty, laugh which made me feel at home. I realized at that moment that I would love to be a part of their family. I hid the slight blush on my cheeks and laughed along with everyone, excluding Naru. He just sulked and looked the other direction.

"NARU!" We all looked up to see Lin out of breath.

"What is it?" Naru stood up quickly, trying to keep a composed look on his face.

"Th-they found a-a dead body by the house." Lin was trying to catch his breath still, yet he kept a dignified look about him.

"Shit." Naru mumbled under his breath.

"Naru," Naru looked up at Lin, "That's not the bad news." Naru urged him to continue, "It was a four year old,"

"Dammit!" Naru was about to push past him when Lin grabbed his arm. "What?"

"She was three months pregnant." At that moment, I felt my heart stop.

* * *

Devi: Hehe, I love these damned cliff hangers! Too much fun! :D I hope this chapter is better! ( ^O^ )/\(^_^)

Naru: You are...just sick minded...

Devi: Shut-up, you're my bitch!

Takigawa: Dafuq?!

Mai: You get used to it...


	7. Chapter 7

Devi: hehe, I love y'all's reviews~! And yes, the last chapter was creepy! And it was the little girl that was 'pregnant'. I'll explain everything in this chapter! I promise! Keep the reviews up! (^O^)/

Naru: Fuck, you are beyond twisted...

Devi: Yeah, but you love meh!

Mai: *Sweat drop* Uhm, guys?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt~!

* * *

We all stared at Lin for a few minutes more before Naru broke out of the trance.

"Lin, there is no _fucking _possible way she is pregnant at four." Naru was seething.

Lin nodded, "You're right. But, she is. We're having a medical examiner check it out." Just as he finished that sentence, his phone rang.

He dug into his pants pocket and pulled it out. He looked at the caller I.D. before putting it on speaker. We all stood and gathered around the phone.

"Dr. Macao, what's the news?" The man on the other end sighed heavily.

"She wasn't technically pregnant. I mean, she was, but-" The man made a shuffling noise over the phone and I could imagine him rubbing his forehead, "She wasn't really pregnant, more like someone killed her and put a three month pre-mature baby in her stomach."

I covered my mouth and ran to the sink. I threw up as Luella held my hair back. I tried listening to what they were talking about, but I couldn't. Luella gave me a cup of milk and we walked back over to Lin.

"What do you mean?" Naru.

"I mean she was killed and someone put a pre-mature baby in her!" Dr. Macao snapped. I could tell this was getting to him.

We were all silent for a few minutes before he continued, "The weirdest part of this whole thing is that the baby was sewn into her. The murderer took its arms, underdeveloped mind you, and sewed them into her small intestine and large intestine. It was a clean cut, too." I ran back to the sink and threw up yet again.

This time Naru held my hair. I sat there for a few seconds after the bile was gone and wiped my forehead. I turned the cold water on, washing it down the drain. I washed my mouth and we rejoined the others, again. Lin was asking the doctor to keep the details to a minimum and I shot him a grateful look.

"As I was saying, it wasn't really the Jane Doe's baby. I've run DNA and everything, they're not close to related." Dr. Macao said.

"Do we know who the parents are?" Naru asked.

"That's the thing. This premature baby seems..._old. _It's almost as if someone froze it for a year, possibly longer, and then just waited for the perfect opportunity." I bit my tongue and tried to stop the tears.

"Has anyone reported a missing child? And if the baby premature, then the mother would have been killed in order for someone to get it, right?" Luella asked.

"We have had no recent reports of a missing child. Also, when I ran the DNA on her, she showed up as Minnie Aaren." We all waited and then it clicked in my mind.

"Doc, that's not possible." Everyone looked at me.

"I know, but it's...*sigh* It's Minnie Aaren. This is the body that disappeared from the morgue over five years ago." Luella gasped and Martin held her close.

"She's been dead for ten years, how is her body in that good of a condition?" Lin asked.

_He must have seen the body before they took it..._

"That's also what confused me! What's even weirder, I mean weirder than what I've previously stated, is that her body was warm to the touch when she first got here. Not sitting in the sun warm, I mean body-heat warm. I checked her heart, veins, everything." We all waited for what he was going to say next. "She was alive."

_Flashback:_

_(A/N: I know I haven' really given any indications as to who/what the family's name was/were/are. The little girl is Minnie, the one killed by her father. The father is Abel. The mother is Abby. And you'll find out who the baby is soon! Hope I'm not confusing you guys TOO much! ;))_

_Mai's POV_

_I read over the case file again. Naru had wanted all the information on it and refused to touch it. Che, cocky bastard..._

_I read the headline; **Abel Aaren kills Wife and daughter(s)**_

_**October 13, 2002. **  
_

_**Abel Aaren killed his wife and daughter(s) around five p.m. There were no witnesses to see this occurring event, but Medics say it was around five when the murder took place. Abel is nowhere to be found, but his fingerprints were found on the butcher knife and on his deceased wife. Police have yet to give us the gruesome details on this, but there were three body bags, indicating either another murder or body parts. We're not entirely sure...**_

_I stopped reading the rest of that one and went to the next one. The headline was the same, but the story was different._

_**"Abel Aaren is a sweet and passionate man! I doubt he killed his wife and kid! Even if he did, I'm sure he had good reason! His wife, Abby, cheated on him and was pregnant. I'm sure he just got a little upset and hurt her but I don't think he killed her. I mean, that is ridiculous!" -Neighbor Cynthia Alfred. **  
_

**_Police say the murder was brutal and unforgiving. Abel was nowhere to be found but his fingerprints were all over the place. The..._**

_I rubbed my temples and closed the folder. I didn't wanna read about it anymore and I got up. I was about to tell Naru when everyone came bursting in and I forgot about the folder._

_End Flashback. _

Naru gave me a slight glare, obviously pissed.

I put my hand on my chin, deep in thought. Then I realized that in some of the headlines they said _daughters. _

"Dr. Macao, are you _positive _the two children aren't related?" I inquired.

"I'm pretty sure. The DNA tests are never wrong, and if they are, it's a very slim chance." He sounded sure of himself.

"Can you run it one more time please?" I asked politely.

"I guess it couldn't hurt. I'll call you back soon." We hung up the phone and an eerie silence hung over us.

"Mai, care to explain?" Naru asked after a few seconds. I sighed and nodded.

"The man that killed his family ten years ago was Abel Aaren. His wife was Abby Aaren and their daughter was Minnie Aaren." No one said anything.

"Anything else?" Naru broke the silence.

"I..."I sighed,"I think Abby might have been pregnant with another mans child." This time Luella looked away and Martin looked down. Lin was stoic and Naru looked undecided.

"What makes you think that?" Naru.

"Well, in some of the newspaper clippings you had me go through, they would hint at another child, or another body." I said as I sat down on the stool.

Naru looked down, concentration etched all over his face, before looking up at me and saying; "You aren't allowed to leave mine or Lin's side this entire case. Do I make myself clear?" His voice was stern, as was the look on his face.

I gulped and nodded. "But, wait! What about the others? Can I stay with them, too?" Naru shook his head no.

That pissed me off slightly but I just bit my tongue. At least he was letting me continue to be on this case.

"Lin, tell the others to meet up in living room in ten minutes. We have some things we need to discuss." Lin nodded and left.

"Noll, you're father and I are going to Lily's house for the day." Luella said. She still looked slightly pale from everything but getting out of the house would be best for her.

Naru nodded and looked at me. Luella and Martin silently left the room as Naru and I just stared at each other. We didn't talk and we didn't move; we just sat there staring at one another. We broke our trance when Madoka yelled at us to get our asses in the living room. I sighed and stood up.

Naru stayed in the same spot as I walked by but he grabbed my arm when I was halfway past him. I stopped but didn't turn around. He whispered my name and I turned my head slightly to the left.

"Don't die on this case." Was all he said before storming into the living room as Madoka yelled at us again.

I sat in the same spot for a few seconds, eyes wide, before going into the living room as well.

* * *

Devi: Uhm, I'm not really sure...I tried explaining as best as I could...Review! And let me know if something doesn't make sense or if I left something out and I will fix it! Lemme know if the details are better now because I think so! Thank y'all so much for the 25 reviews - so far! ;D

Naru: Hmph...

Devi: Lil' prick..*mumble* Shoulda...hmph...kill...*grumble*

Naru: Don't mumble. It's not attractive and I can't understand you.

Devi: I SAID; YOU ARE A LIL' PRICK AND I SHOULDA-

Mai: SHE SAID SHE LOVES YOU AND SHE SHOULDA SAID SO BEFORE!

Devi: NO, I SAID-

Mai: THAT SHE CAN'T WAIT TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Devi: FUCKIN- ARGH, LET ME FINISH WHAT I WAS-

Mai: REVIEW! BAI BAI!


	8. Update

THIS IS NOT A CHAPPY! ;A; I will not have internet for the next two days so updates are gonna be slightly late! Gomensai! moving SUCKS! BUt, *sigh* Alas, we all move once in our life...Me? I STOPPED COUNTING AFTER TEN! Fucking jobs...*mumble* mrgrhph...*grumble mumble* ANYWHO!

Naru: What are you ranting about? No one gives a shit. You're stupider than Mai.

Devi&&Mai: HEY!

Devi: WHY YOU LITTLE EGOTISTICAL BASTA- hehe egotistical sounds kinda like testicle XDD HAHAHAHAH! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mai: NARU, LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!? HERE CRAZY IS SHOWING...AGAIN!

Naru: Hmph...

Devi: WHA!? MY CRAZY'S SHOWING!? DAMMIT, I THOUGHT I KEPT HIM HIDDEN UNDER MY HELMET! *Bites crayon* *Grumbles around mouthful of crayons* These don't taste like the rainbow at _all. _Fuckin' liars...

Mai: *Sweat drop* Uhm,

Devi: What?

Naru: She can't update for a couple of days so just hold onto your knickers until she does.

Devi: HEHE! HE SAID KNICKERS! *Chants/sings* Knickers, Knickers, Naru said Knickers!

Mai: Uh, yeah...Bye now!

Devi: Knickers, Knickers, Naru said Knickers!


	9. Chapter 8

Devi: haha, k, the comment about breaking dawn made me smile! XD I didn't even think about it! I just liked the name! Haha! :) Oh, and they will 'sleep together' *nudge nudge, wink wink, if y'know what I mean!* ;D Haha, sorry, No Limes or Lemons in this! :( I'm not a big fan of lemons...*not-so-innocent-eyes* I ONLY MEANT TWO BODY BAGS! Thank you Deadlyrose123, for pointing that out! Arigatou!

Naru: You are a psychotic bitch.

Devi: Flattery will get you nowhere.

Mai: O.O'...

Devi: READ ON, MY LOVELY FOLLOWERS! And thanks for the reviews! keep 'em comin'!

* * *

*Mai's POV*

"So, wait. The little girl that was killed, Minnie, was put in a morgue ten years ago and five years later, her body was kidnapped. Now, five years after the kidnapping, her body shows up but this time with a baby inside her stomach?" Bou-san asked.

Naru nodded and I rubbed my temples. He had asked/repeated it over and over, as if trying to wrap his head around it but in reality, it was just giving everyone a headache.

"So...Minnie- OW!" Ayako hit him, hard, upside the head with her purse and glared daggers at him.

I smirked at him when he quickly quieted down and sat back. Ayako had a grin of victory and the others looked amused. No one said anything for a few minutes, all of them still trying to wrap their heads around it. I even think Naru and Lin had a little difficultly believing it. Hell, I think I had a difficultly believing it.

"We're going back to the house tomorrow evening and we're going to get down to the bottom of this." Naru said, determination set on his face.

Everyone nodded and sat there for a few seconds before they went their separate ways. Ayako and Bou-san walked up the stairs; holding hands. Madoka and Lin walked over to Martin's study that he let them use. Yasu walked out the front door, cellphone in hand. John and Masako walked into the kitchen, both walking slightly closer than people usually do. I smiled as he stole a quick kiss form her and she blushed prettily.

I sighed and put my head in my hand, and watched as Naru continued writing things down. He'd been doing that ever since Lin gave him the damned notebook five minutes ago. He barely looked at me as we sat there. I don't think he even looked at me, actually.

I groaned as my stomach clenched. I stood quickly and ran into the nearest bathroom. I heard Naru follow quickly and I bent over the toilet bowl. I upchucked what was left in my stomach; Naru grabbed my hair and knelt down next to me. He rubbed circles into my back and spoke calming words to me. After a minute or two, I stopped throwing up and leaned against Naru. I felt him tense up slightly before reaching up and getting a wet rag. He wiped my face off and held me to him.

"Thanks." I groaned out.

He only nodded before getting up quickly, turning on the faucet, and sitting back down whilst handing me a tiny rinse cup filled with water. I quickly tipped it back and spit it back into the toilet. Naru helped me stand up and we walked back into the other room after he flushed the toilet. I laid down on the leather couch and curled into a ball. Naru brought out a blanket and I thanked him.

I was confused, though, when he told me to sit up really quick. With a curious look, I sat up, and he sat down where my head was. I raised an eyebrow and he patted his lap. I was hesitant at first but I laid my head down on his lap. He ran his fingers through my hair and I sighed in content. I didn't want to think about anything and simply fell asleep.

* * *

_"Mai, you need to wake up." I scanned the room for Gene. he was nowhere in sight. _

_"Gene?" I called out. _

_"MAI!" I whipped my head around, only to come face to face with mangled body from a few days prior. I screamed and backed away. She kept advancing towards me, but...she didn't have a feeling of evil about her. I stopped screaming, my breath coming out in huffs, and stared at her. My chest heaved up and down as I tried to figure out what to do. She stood 12 inches shorter than I and she looked...sad. _

_I collapsed where I stood and stared up at her. She tilted her head to the side and did the same. She stared at me, confused as to why I stopped running. I swallowed the lump in my throat and held my hand out. From what I could gather, it looked like she gave a smile. She reached her hand up as well and locked our fingers together. It felt really gross at first, blood, skin, bone, and human meat all over my hand, but then it started to feel warm. _

_I relaxed for a few seconds, but after those seconds I had to force my hand to stay where it was. Her touch started warming up and getting hotter and hotter. It came to a point where my hand was blazing red. I couldn't pull back, for she held it in place. Her smile was gone and she looked confused as to why I wanted loose. Then I really looked at her. She didn't look the same as she did five minutes ago. Her skin was back and no scars marred her. _

_I gasped at the pain and looked her straight in the eye; "C-can you s-stop bur-" I hissed at the continuing pain, "Burning m-me?" Tears were in my eyes and trailing down my cheeks. _

_She gasped and dropped my hand. _

_"I'm so so SO Sorry!" She tried to touch me and I flinched slightly. I held my throbbing hand and looked up at her._

_"It...It's okay..." I smiled at her. She had tears running down her slightly chubby cheeks. I was slightly jealous at how beautiful this girl was. She looked to be around fourteen-fifteen. She had long black curly hair, dark blue eyes, and a sweet air about her. "M-may I ask who you are?"  
_

_"Oh! How rude of me! I'm Aria Mardina. I'm one of the girls that Abel killed three years ago." She smiled but I could tell it was painful for her. _

_**Something's not right about her, Mai. Don't get close to her. **I flinched slightly as Gene used telepathy. It didn't hurt but it scared me.  
_

_"I'm very sorry to hear about that. Can I ask how? I need to know so I can help other families." That was when I noticed it. That evil glint in her sweet eyes._

_"You see, Mai-chan, I killed myself." I gulped at the sinister smile on her face. _

_**Mai! Get the hell out of there! NOW! ****She's possessed! That's not how she really is! MOVE IT, MAI!** _

_I quickly snapped out of it when the girl showed a knife in her hands. I screamed bloody murder and woke myself up. _

* * *

*Mai's POV*

I woke up panting, sweating, and screaming. My scream startled Naru and the rest of the people in the house. Everyone ran from where they were and crouched in front of me. I felt tears threaten to fall as I tried to catch my breath and I flung myself onto Naru. He was startled, for a second time, before he hugged me back. He buried his head into my hair and I sobbed into his neck. Everyone gave confusing looks to each other before quietly fading out.

"Talk to me, Mai." His voice was stern but his eyes were soft. By now the tears had ceased and I was just hiccuping.

"Do...do you remember the bloody mangled corpse that touched me a few days back?" I felt him nod and I continued; "Well, I saw her in my dream...she touched my hand and..." I told him what happened and he held me tighter as I kept clutching to him.

After I finished, he stayed mute. I looked up slightly to see him looking down at me in concentration. I felt a slight blush appear on my cheeks when I realized how compromising our situation was. I was spread across his lap, clutching to his neck and our faces were a mere half-inch apart. My breath caught in my throat and I realized he was breathing shallowly.

"Mai..." His voice sent shivers down my back.

"W..what?" I mentally face palmed at my stutter, but quickly refocused on Naru and his lips.

"Can I kiss you?" His voice was husky and it turned me on.

"Yeah." He leaned in and captured my lips.

My eyes closed and I quickly kissed back. At first, it was hungry and wild. He shoved his tongue in my mouth and I shoved mine in his. I had straddled him and ran my fingers through his hair. He was gripping my waist, and pulling me down on top of him. We were gasping for air every chance we separated, but it wasn't for more than three seconds. Lips, tongue, teeth and moans. That's all I was aware of at that moment. After a few minutes, I pulled back, my breathing as heavy as his. He had lust written in his eyes and I'm sure I did as well. He quickly attached to my neck and I groaned.

We kissed again, but this time it was slower. It was lazy. He laid me down and I pulled him on top of me. His lips kept brushing against mine, but he wouldn't fully kiss me. After about a minute of that, I finally just pulled his head towards me and planted one on his lips. I felt him chuckle and kiss me back. His hands brushed against my side and kept going lower until they reached the bottom of my baggy white tee. He put his hand underneath it and rubbed my stomach.

We stopped when I heard a loud coughing noise. I pulled back, my breathing heavy and my eyes clouded. Naru was the same but he still growled to the people standing behind me. I tilted my head and saw everyone standing there. Bou-san looked slightly surprised, Ayako had a soft smile on her face, Madoka was squealing like a fan-girl, Masako hid her smirk behind her sleeve, John was blushing profusely, Lin had a huge shit-eating grin on his face (Which was weird) and Yasu was squealing with Madoka.

"Mai and Naru sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-" Yasu was cut off as Madoka pushed him down and ran over to me. She flung her hands up in the air and was yelling about how cute we were.

Naru snarled under his breath and sat up slowly. He helped me sit up after he was fully sitting up. The group fawned over us but before it got too hectic Naru whispered to me; "This isn't over."

I think I beat a tomato in being red.

* * *

Devi: This..chapter...*groans and puts head in hands* Gomensai..

Naru: *Pink face*

Mai: *Passed out*

Devi: Just...review...


	10. Chapter 9

Devi: I'm not exactly sure where to continue with this..

Naru: Hn...

Devi: *glares*

Mai: Well..let's just see where this goes, okay?

Devi: *watery eyes* OH, MAI-CHAN! I LOVE YOU! *Hugs*

Mai: *Sweat drop* Uh...okay?

Naru: *Glaring holes into Devi's head*

Devi: I FEEL THAT GLARE, YOU COCKY BASTARD!

Naru: Good.

Devi: WHY, YOU LIL-

Mai: ALRIGHT, ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

*Mai's POV*

I sighed and rubbed my stomach for the umpteenth time that day. I was standing outside of Naru's bedroom door, debating whether I should knock or not. It was only about an hour ago that everyone had caught us red-handed making out on the couch. I flushed from the memory and reached up to knock on the door. I hesitated for a second before tapping lightly. I heard some slight shuffling before a disheveled Naru stood in front of me.

_Damn, he's sexy... _His black hair stood out against the lights.

"Come in." I nodded and walked inside.

I sat down on the edge of his bed and folded my hands in my lap. It was an awkward silence as we sat/stood there. He finally moved to sit next to me but he kept a few inches between us. Not a lot, but enough to where I couldn't accidently brush up against his arm if I were to move. We sat in silence still and I looked around the room.

It was painted a dark olive green and contrasted with black silk sheets. A mahogany night stand stood to the left and a beige lamp stood upon it. There was a matching mahogany wardrobe across the room; two matching beige chairs stood near the balcony. Two white doors stood out against the dark olive; One led to the hallway and the other to a personal bathroom.

I was still analyzing the room when Naru shifted. I was slightly startled and looked at him. He was sitting slightly closer and his eyes were dark. He looked as if he were debating something in his head and I gently touched his face with my fingertips.

"Naru?"

"Mai...we can't..." I snapped my fingers back and stared at him incredulously.

Tears were stinging my eyes and in that moment I cursed emotions. I was about to just say fine and storm out, but I didn't feel like holding my feelings in. I looked up at him, tears still in my eyes. I had a determined look on my face and he was surprised. I slapped him, hard, and stood up. He recoiled from the slap and sat there for a few seconds, not looking at me.

"Dammit, Naru! I love you! I love _you!" _I snapped at him. He looked at me, now.

"Mai..." He said my name softly.

"No, shut-up and listen to me," he snapped his mouth shut, "I have held my feelings in for five long damn years. Five damn years, just waiting for you to come back and say something, anything! Even if I did hate your guts, I just wanted you to say three damn words! Or hell, just a I'm sorry! I've missed you...I've missed you so much, but I never wanted to admit it to myself or anyone else, but dammit, Naru...I've missed you more than anyone else." Tears were making a light stream down my face but before he could say anything, I continued; "And we just made out no less than an hour ago and now you're telling me that _we can't? _What kinda bullshit story is that, Naru?! Please, tell me, because I'm lost!" I was fuming.

He looked down and folded his hands together as I let tears streak my face. We said nothing. All that was heard was my broken sobbing. I looked down and wrapped my arms around my shoulders; hoping to find comfort within myself. _Baka, baka, baka! He hates you for sure now..._I thought to myself. I argued within my mind for a few more minutes before turning around sharply.

"You're right. We can't. Sorry for bothering you, Shibuya-san. I'll be taking my leave." I had stopped the tears running down my face and a broken look took its place.

"Mai...?" He looked startled and before he could do, or say, anything, I ran out the door. I heard him call my name but I had already walked briskly down the hallway into my room. I slammed the door shut and slid to the ground as tears made themselves known yet again. I sobbed quietly and breathlessly.

I quickly cursed Naru. I cursed the damned ghost/demon. I cursed my pregnancy. And I cursed that no matter what, I would/will always love Naru. No matter what, he would/will not leave my mind. I could curse him all my life but he would/will always be the one to hold my heart, as cliche as that sounded.

Those thoughts brought anew set of tears. I jumped, though, when a knock was heard on the door. I rubbed my eyes and sniffed. I stood and steadied myself against the wall as I opened the door just a crack.

There stood Ayako, Madoka, and Masako. Ayako still had a somewhat dead look in her eyes from losing her unborn child and my hand instinctively went to my stomach. I threw the door open the rest of the way and ran into Ayako's open arms.

"Sh, baby girl, sh-h-h." She smoothed my hair down and kissed my forehead. I sobbed into her collarbone.

"Let's take her back into her room." Madoka.

"I'll go get some snacks and drinks." Masako said.

Madoka nodded and they left towards the kitchen as Ayako and I went back inside my room.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, we were all sitting on my queen sized bed and eating ice cream out of the tubs. A comedy was on the t.v. and a lamp lit up half the room. All of us had changed into p.j.s. We hadn't said a word, we just ate.

"Mai, honey, tell us what happened between you and Naru." Ayako said.

Everything stopped and all eyes were on me. I took a deep breath and told them everything. I was crying slightly but I ignored it and continued eating my mint ice cream. Madoka was seething with anger; Masako looked angry, just not to Madoka's extent and Ayako held a sympathetic look as she rubbed my back. I leaned into her and kept eating.

"That little prick!" Madoka started, "I'm going to castrate him! He doesn't even know the word _suffering! _Oh-ho, he's going to though! Oh he is so going to learn!" She was standing now and had an evil gleam in her eyes.

I giggled and smiled at them; "I love that you're getting mad for me, but...I don't think getting angry at him is the best way to go about this. I think I'll leave it be." I was looking down at my stomach while speaking and I felt Madoka lay down on the edge of the bed.

"Fine, but I'm still going to make him suffer...just a little." I laughed at her and her crazy tactics before closing my red swollen eyes. I don't remember what happened after that, all I know is that I had had a dreamless, quiet, slumber.

* * *

Devi: Holy shit, I am so sorry for this depressing chapter and for the extremely late update...I have had writers block! Oh, but I think this will make you laugh; I hit myself in the head with a metal pole today! FUNNIEST FUCKING THING I HAVE EVER DONE!

Review my lovelies!


	11. Chapter 10

Devi: So, Katella, you made my night! Thank you for sharing your friends story! XD I don't feel as stupid anymore! Haha, alright, I'm also sorry for that sucky-ass chapter...that was just...*sigh* I know I can do better...So, I hope this chapter will make up for it! Hopefully. **Hopefully.**

Naru: Hmph...

Mai: Shut. Up. Naru.

Devi: Ha, you heard her! Shut up, Naru!

Mai: *Glares*

Devi: *Gulp* I-uh-I don't own Ghost Hunt...O^O

* * *

(Normal POV)

The gang had set up around the haunted house, albeit it was very awkward. Mai and Naru were cold to each other; Madoka was seething; The Takigawa's were still slightly depressed from their loss; Masako and John just sat back and watched the whole thing unravel; Lin was pissed off at Naru. (A/N: Who the hell isn't mad at him?! T^T He deserves it)

"Taniyama-san, please sit down; that way I don't have to worry about any of my equipment being broken." Naru said in a cold detached tone.

Usually, Mai would have done as he had asked and probably cry a little but not today; today Mai was going to make his life a living Hell. Oh, he was going to wish he were dead.

"No, thanks. I got it." She picked up some boxes and carried them inside the front room. She wasn't taking them upstairs, hell no! Too far for a pregnant lady! She smacked herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming and that she truly was pregnant. When she felt a stinging sensation from where she slapped herself, she sighed. Yep, still reality. She huffed as she picked up a particularly large box. Lin saw this and quickly took it away from her. Mai sent him a grateful glance and groaned as she eased herself onto the porch swing. Her back hurt a little and her stomach was getting bigger.

In fact, it was getting too big. She shrieked and screamed when she realized it was growing non-stop. It looked ready to explode and she looked frantically around for one of her friends to help. Hell, even Naru. But no one heard her and kept going about their business. Mai started hyperventilating as she looked back down. Her stomach looked about the same size as a eight month pregnant woman's.

She screeched in pain as 'contractions' broke through her. Still, no one came to her rescue. Finally, her stomach popped. She cried as a mangled body crawled from her uterus. It giggled and laughed at her, all the while crawling up her body. Its eyes were black and bloody, as was its body. It skin was partially milky-white with pieces of it that were falling off; blackness took over the fallen off skin and blood oozed from every pore of the 'child'.

Mai screamed at the agonizing pain it brought upon her and reached out for help. Everyone ignored Mai and went about their business inside the house. Mai cried and sobbed in pain. The thing was still crawling slowly up her body; when it reached the top of her chest it opened its mouth, giving her a 'smile'.

"Maermy?" Its words made no sense and it kept trying to talk, "Mitmy? Nomy?" It giggled and tried one last time, "Mommy." Its voice was gross and sounded like sand paper.

Mai's eyes were wide and her face was covered in blood. The thing cackled at her.

* * *

(Naru's POV)

I watched Mai from the corner of my eye. She told me no when I said she needed to go sit her ass down and carried some more boxes in. She finally sat down five minutes later when Lin had to take a box from her. I realized I was staring and looked back to my files.

A few minutes later, I looked back up at her. I dropped my files and called her name. She looked like she was having a seizure and I was the first to her side.

"Mai!" I touched her shoulder, but I was shot back. It felt almost as if there were a force field around her, and it was preventing me to touch her.

Ayako grasped her and quickly tried to take care of her. Before I could understand what was going on, I was sucked into my mind.

* * *

(Mai's POV)

The thing was still laughing at me, and digging its nails into my arms. I was screaming but no matter what I did, I could not move. The only things I could move were my eyes, mouth and fingertips. I stopped screaming as my breath got labored. It crawled up over my shoulder and started messing with my hair.

"Plifer weihf mksa, mommy." Its tongue got tied up and I only understood one word of it.

_Who is It calling 'mommy'? _Then it clicked. You would think I would have understood that...that...that this _thing, _which came from my uterus, and was saying 'mommy' over and over, that it is my..._child. _

I gasped loudly when Naru appeared in front of me. He looked confused for a second before he saw me; his eyes widened to the size of saucers and he quickly ran to me.

"Mai!" He shouted.

"Hel-" Sob, "Help m-m-me!" I was hiccuping and sobbing. I'm sure I looked disgusting and I'm sure it scared Naru, even though he never gets scared (So he says), but I just wanted to be saved.

He was already prying the thing off of me by the time I finished my sentence. He cursed when it bit his hand and he finally got fed up; Naru picked it up harshly and threw it across the floor. I cried harder. Why? Because even if that...that thing wasn't human, it was still my...child. It was sick and it was twisted, but I still felt a motherly instinct over it.

Naru grabbed me by shoulders and hugged me. I sobbed into his neck; I still wasn't able to move.

"I'm so sorry...so sorry..." He kept murmuring that into my ear and it just made me cry even more.

My eyes hurt and I'm sure my face looked like a splattered tomato but I could care less at the moment. I screamed when something bit my leg. Naru started and looked down. He growled and kicked the thing away again. He kept this up for a good five minutes before the thing finally gurgled up some black goop and keeled over. I tore my eyes away from the scene and closed my eyes. Or, rather, tried to; they were too swollen.

Naru grumbled a loud curse and turned back to me. He looked...well, pitiful in a weird way. He looked as if he were pissed, yet helpless at the same time. I remembered that look very well.

He knelt down in front of me again and looked at my split open stomach. It wasn't bleeding but rather it was closing up. I gasped when a black figure appeared in front of me. Naru swiveled around and glared at the smoky figure.

It chuckled and said; "Good luck protecting her when I've already planted my seed." With that said, it disappeared.

Naru was stunned for a few seconds more but came to when I coughed and hiccuped. He held my face in his hands and he looked pissed.

_"MAI!" _Gene'se voice screamed in my head.

I flinched slight but answered him, nonetheless.

_"Gene, where were you? What happened? How do Naru and I get out of...out of...whatever this place is!?"_

_"I'm so sorry! I tried, I really did, but something prevented me from reaching either of you until now. I'm not sure what happened but I can send both of you back into reality."_

_"Please, just get us out of here!"_

Everything went black.

* * *

(Mai's POV)

I awoke to shaking hands and teary faces. I gasped and shot up, my hand instantly going to my baby bump. It was still there and not bleeding. I hadn't realized that everyone had been hugging me and giving me empty threats if I were to ever do that again; not like I wanted to, but you know how it goes.

I laughed shakily and took deep breaths as Madoka and Ayako checked me over. Bou-san looked serious and relieved at the same time; Lin watched over Naru, who was still laying on the floor.

"Can you guys help me up, please?" I gave them a slight smile.

Madoka grinned and nodded. Once I was on my feet, I walked over to where Naru was, everyone trailing behind me.

He had an arm over his eyes and his jaw was clenched. I poked him with my foot and he looked up at me with one eye.

"You and I need to talk things out..." A sad smile graced my face and he nodded.

Everyone was quiet for a few moments before Yasu broke it; "I'm glad you two are going to work things out, but can we go eat some dinner first? You guys were out of it for a few hours and I would like to know what happened, over dinner, though." I laughed at him and nodded.

I looked around me and noticed the modern looking Japanese styled home. I sighed and followed everyone into the adjacent room. I sat next to Naru all the way at the end. (Here, have a seating chart cause I'm a lazy ass;  
Right side- Masako-John-Lin-Yasu

Mai-Naru-Ayako-Bou-san

It was tense for a few minutes as a maid served us dinner, but it faded slightly when Yasu started cracking jokes. We talked normally for a few minutes, but I was still on edge, more so than the others.

(Normal POV)

Mai's stomach was slightly tense and it hurt her to move forward too much. Naru noticed her discomfort and took her hand under the table. Mai was slightly startled but hid it well; she was still slightly out of it. Naru sighed as she spaced out again and he rubbed circles into her hand. Dinner got slightly quiet after Mai didn't answer Ayako for the third time.

Madoka sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Alright, time to talk. Naru," He looked up at her, "Mai," She snapped out of her haze, "What happened?"

Mai squeezed Naru's hand painfully and he flinched slightly but hid it well. Mai bit her lip and felt the tears sting her eyes. Taking a steadying breath, she rolled her shoulders back told them what happened. Throughout her whole talk, Naru had gripped her hand back just as hard as she squeezed his. Ten minutes later, once everyone was done questioning the two, they sat in a tense and uncomfortable silence.

"Whatever here is very malicious." Masako spoke up, covering her mouth.

Everyone snapped their attention to her. She looked slightly paler than usual and had a pained expression ever so slightly on her face. John grabbed her hand under the table, same as with Mai and Naru.

"Tell us." Naru demanded.

Masako glanced up at him once before giving a shake breath and continuing; "He seems...sad, almost, yet there's something else behind it. He's keeping two, maybe three, other spirits trapped here with him," She gave Naru a cold stare and said; "He's a demon, Naru."

The room dropped a few degrees. Everyone got quiet and the only thing heard was the wind outside.

_"Mai, I know how he's doing it! It's-" _Gene's voice cut off and Mai started to panic. She tried calling back to him but no one answered.

_"Gene? ...Gene?" _

_"..." _

_"GENE?!" _

_"Why, hello, dear. I believe we spoke just a little while ago. How is the child?" The voice was evil and Mai felt her eyes widen and heart beat pick up. _

_"Where's Gene?" She kept her cool, but in reality, she wanted to cry and scream at him. _

_"Elsewhere. I've blocked him for the time being. Now, listen to me; I will not harm a single hair on your love's body if you hand you and yourself over to me."_

_Mai thought for a few minutes before gritting her teeth; "Hell no. I'll protect myself, this child, AND Naru. You don't know who you're messing with, and you're going to wish you never had, you bastard." Mai's 'voice' was seething. _

_The voice in her head 'tsk'ed and she could imagine it shaking its head. "I'm very sorry to hear you decline my offer. Very well...prepare for hell." _

__Mai gasped as she recollected air into her lungs. She hadn't realized she'd been holding it in but when everyone looked at her for the umpteenth time that day, she felt too tired to explain it to them all. She gave Naru a pleading look and he nodded.

"Mai and I are turning in early." Yasu winked at Mai and she flushed a red color.

"Nothing too naughty, Jou-chan." Bou-san told Mai. She turned a darker red and glared at her father-figure.

Naru helped her up and they walked down the hallway together, ignoring the suddenly live chatter from the rest of SPR. The hallway was long but held doors on each side. Mai counted four on the right and three on the left. She cringed every time she stepped on a creaky wooden board.

She came to an immediate halt as she passed an open door to her left. Naru hadn't noticed and kept walking slightly ahead.

"I'm sorry," Mai gasped and turned around. A shimmering image of a woman in her late twenties stood before Mai.

Mai kept herself calm and tried to talk to her; "Who...who are you?"

"I'm sorry," Was all she answered before disappearing.

Mai grabbed her chest and tried to steady the mini-heart attack. _Who was that? And why is she sorry?_

__"Mai?" Mai was startled, yet again, as Naru grabbed her shoulder. She screamed slightly and backed up.

Naru had a shocked look on his face before slipping back into his mask. "Let's go." He held out his hand and Mai took it gratefully.

When they reached the room, Naru held the door open for her. Mai didn't care to notice and just sat down on the edge of the futon. It was a nice Japanese room and a decent size, as well. The black futon took up most of the back wall and two chairs took up the wall next to the door. (A/N; Their room is on the left side, so yeah.) A wardrobe was set against the adjacent wall; Mai didn't care to notice any of that either, though.

Naru was rubbing his temple and trying to think of a way to conclude this whole mess. He just groaned and gave up. Mai didn't notice when he sat next to her and she didn't notice when he intertwined their fingers together. She hardly felt anything at the moment.

"Mai?" She ignored him.

"..."

"Mai."

"...*sigh*..."

"Mai!"

She snapped out of it and turned to look at him; "What?"

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Devi: I really didn't know how to end this chapter so I kinda...just bullshitted it...lol! It's a nice chapter, I think! It's long! :) Hope you guys enjoy! Sorry for the lack of updates! Don't worry, though! I will finish this story! Granted, it may take some time but we only have 3-4 chapters left! Maybe less! I love all of you! Thanks for sticking with me! :)3

Mai: Review guys! :)


	12. Chapter 11

Devi: You guys freaking rock. And Midnightrose613, it will be explained! :) (He knows because they had a doctor come run some tests on her, and it was the Davis' private doctor so he had Naru's DNA already, and yeah...haha! Sorry, I didn't explain it too well because I didn't put too much thought in it!) Thank you all for the great reviews! You guys seriously make my day when I hear how much you love this story! Thanks for coming along on this ride! :) Also, EVERYTHING WILL BE EXPLAINED! I PROMISE! The whole story is supposed to confuse you;)

* * *

(Normal POV)

Mai just stared at him for a few seconds before offering him a small smile. He didn't return it but rather, he hugged her. She was stunned, just the slightest, before hugging him back. He laid down on his back and pulled her next to him.

No words were said as they lay there, Mai sniffling every now and then. Naru knew he was being out of character, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something extremely bad was about to happen.

It was the same feeling he got when Gene left. The feeling that someone he loved was going to die.

* * *

*With Gene* (Normal POV)

He paced the black room; "Dammit, I really hate this guy..."

"Hate who?" A woman with black curled hair, green eyes, and tan skin appeared next to Gene. He didn't stop pacing and just glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"This damned guy trying to kill my brother's girlfriend and their..'child', I guess you would call it." Gene growled in frustration as he tried reaching out to Mai one last time and failing.

"Gene, sit down and calm down. Pacing isn't going to help anyone in this case." She told him.

He looked skeptical but listened nonetheless. She rolled her eyes as he sulked and said; "Now, tell me; what's going on? And don't even say it's nothing because I know it's something!" He closed his mouth when she said that.

Gene sighed and rubbed his forehead. It was quiet before he said; "Naru, my twin brother, took this case and now he's in way too deep."

The girl made a motion, telling him to continue. He groaned, but continued, nonetheless; "Okay, here's the story;

"They took a case where the man killed his wife, whom was pregnant, and his child; he was insane. Then, he was taken to jail and they deemed him dead, but he wasn't. He took a pill to make him seem dead for twenty four hours, and so that was his escape route. His body disappeared but they never released it to the media. They searched for him for a year, but never found him or any traces leading to him; until young girls were found murdered. They tried to find him for another nine years, and still nothing. They've just recently truly given up; mostly because they had a shit-luck of finding him and there haven't been as many murders as of late and they aren't in the same style anymore, so now they're looking for a serial killer." Gene sighed and continued, "So, Naru and Mai took the case; Ayako and Bou-san lost their unborn child, and the bastard impregnated Mai with Naru's child. I know how he did it, but I'll save that story for another time; the tests all conclude that Naru is the father. It's screwed up, and sometimes doesn't make sense, but this is how it goes;

"The damned bastard killed his family, killed the Takigawa's unborn child, impregnated Mai, and he is now trying to rid the Earth of both Mai and child. Also! He's possessing ghost's to send her creepy ass visions and threatening Mai." Gene took a deep breath to calm himself and looked at the girl.

She had a platonic look on her face and said; "I think I understand. But, can he really posses ghosts? Or rather, can a ghost control a ghost?" She asked, a puzzled look upon her face.

Gene sighed for the umpteenth time before raising his eyes to look at her; "I know how he's doing it."

* * *

(Normal POV)

_"Mai, I don't have a lot of time. You need to go to the cave at the back of the forest near the lake. It's about-" _

_Gene was cut off and Mai was standing there by herself again. She soaked in every word he had said and tried to wake up before she forgot. Luckily for her, the fates decided to let her escape today. _

* * *

(Normal POV)

Mai's eyes snapped wide open and she quickly scrambled out of bed to find the light switch; she had to tell Naru right away. Naru's arms draped off of her body and she immediately missed the warmth but continued her search for the light. "Ah-ha!" She shouted in triumph.

Naru winced as the fluorescent light reflected off of his eyelids and grumbled. He turned over, face into the pillow, and fell back asleep. Mai huffed and slapped the back of his head. He growled and quickly sat up.

"Naru, we need to go to the cave at the back of the forest near the lake!" Mai shout-whispered to him.

Naru's foggy mind tried to catch up with what Mai was saying. It clicked after a minute of Mai staring him down and he looked up at her fully. "Why?" His voice was slightly urgent.

"Gene told-" Mai covered her mouth. Naru's eyes widened and he stared at her; hurt. (A/N: Guys, I don't remember if she said anything about Gene before this part so if she did, ignore it, or at least bare with me because I have slight memory loss. Hell, I barely remember what I ate for breakfast, let alone what I put in half these chapters. Lol!:D)

The silence was tense and Mai felt tears prick her eyes. Naru just glared at the ground before collecting his thoughts and looking back up at Mai.

"How long?" Naru asked.

Mai snapped her head up and stared at him, trying to understand the question. "How long what?" Her voice was a breathy whisper.

"How long have you been talking since I left? I buried him, Mai. He should have moved on. Why is he still your dream guide?" Naru didn't sound mad, just upset. He made sure to keep his tone in check with Mai, for fear of upsetting her.

"...He never left..." Mai answered him.

Naru sighed and put his face in his hands. He rubbed his forehead and tried to force the emotions to the back of his mind. Mai felt a lone tear escape her eye and she sobbed slightly. "Naru, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you..." Her face was red, as were her eyes. She sniffled and rubbed her nose with her shirt sleeve.

Naru didn't answer, but looked up at her. _Damn, she is on a roller coaster of emotions...*Sigh*... _"Mai," she looked at him, "I'm not mad...I'm upset and I'm confused, but I am not mad." His voice was hollow and Mai instantly felt the urge to comfort him.

And being Mai, she did. Naru was starting to get used to all this random P.D.A and hugged her back. She sobbed quietly into his neck and he let a sad smile form on his lips.

Naru, being Naru, didn't waste any time to ask; "Wanna tell me what my prick of a twin brother said to you?" He had a smirk on his face.

Mai laughed and wiped her face as she leaned back on her knees. "He told me that we need to go to the cave that's at the back of the forest closest to the lake." She gave him a hard stare.

Naru nodded and slipped on some shoes. He pulled Mai up and they walked down the hallway, gathering everyone else as they went. None of them were exactly pleased to be woken up at three a.m, but they followed anyway. Ayako and Bou-san had a certain air about them, though, as Mai explained her dream as they grabbed flashlights. No one questioned her about Gene, and they kept going.

Five minutes into the trek behind the house and they finally heard the ocean. Mai's breath caught in her throat as she felt something sinister getting closer with every step she took. Mai's eyes glazed over and she went into autopilot as her body suddenly took a left. Naru shot her a questioning look but followed her. Everyone spared a glance at their respective partner and followed wordlessly.

Mai tripped every now and then on the debri of the forest but never faltered in where she was headed. Naru flinched every time she tripped but kept his composure otherwise. A few minutes more, and they reached a dark and hollow looking cave.

It emitted a cold breeze, a dark aura, and something evil. Mai didn't stop to look at it but continued inside. Naru noticed this and quickly followed behind her. Lin wasn't exactly excited to go inside but followed him, along with the others.

Mai dropped her torch and scuttled her feet the whole way. Naru looked to Lin and nodded. Lin called his shiki, two appearing behind Mai and watched over her.

"GehehEHEHEheheihihi..." Something chuckled; it echoed against the cave walls.

Mai never ceased her journey as she came across a lit up corner of the never ending cave. Naru ran to get her and grabbed her wrist. She didn't struggle, nor did she blink; her face was still glazed over and she was looking at an 'empty' chair.

In the chair sat a girl that Mai had seen twice and had been hurt by her both times; Aria. This time, though, she didn't look evil or sinister, just entranced by the flickering candle. No one noticed the man in the far corner of the circled room. Malice was in his eyes and he was looking hungrily at Mai.

"Who are you?" Naru questioned to the ghost in the chair.

She didn't answer as she finally tore her gaze away from the candle and focused her attention on Naru. Everyone was on edge and the look she gave set them all off a little.

"Aria...can I go home now? Please? I miss my family..." She had watery eyes, but no tears fell from her eyes.

A few other ghosts gathered behind her and said the same thing, their voices soft whispers in the wind. Mai was still in her trance and Aria finally noticed her.

Meanwhile, Lin's shiki informed him of the man in the corner. Lin's eyes snapped up and he kept a neutral look on his face as he tried to think of something to do.

"Mai...I'm sorry I hurt you...I didn't mean to, I swear...I hope you can forgive me..." Aria's voice was a soft, broken, whisper. Mai didn't respond.

"Naru," Lin said.

Naru looked out of the corner of his eye to Lin, and nodded slightly. He knew there was a person in the corner. He was keeping an eye on him and Mai as well. He didn't know what the hell was going on but he was determined to figure it out.

"Can you tell me what happened, Aria?" Naru asked softly.

The rest of the gang sat behind quietly, observing everything that happened.

"I don't know...We were all killed and controlled at times to do bad things...we just want to go home to our families...can we go home now?" She had a hopeful yet broken look on her face, along with the other spirits.

"No, you cannot return home, Aria. We've talked about this! YOU are MINE." The man from the corner appeared and everyone went on edge. Mai's eyes widened and she tried to walk forward towards him.

Naru prevented that from happening and held her wrist tighter than needed. Bou-san growled at the back of his throat towards the man and stood in front of his wife; everyone else got in a similar pose and stared the man. His hair was thinning and it was greasy. He smelled badly of B.O.; his clothes barely hung to his skeleton looking frame.

Aria looked distraught and fearful as she looked up at the towering life form above her. The other ghost's quietly faded out; all except Aria.

"I'm so glad you all decided to join me. It's been terribly troublesome with all these idiotic teenage ghosts. All they blabber about is going home to their families. Geheheheaaihaha!" His voice was scratchy and dark.

Naru felt disgust towards the man and instantly wanted to beat the hell out of him. "Who in the hell are you?"

The man looked startled slight but looked up fully towards Naru and Mai. Naru had a feeling that he was looking mostly towards Mai, though. Naru growled and stood more prominently in front of her, in hopes of protecting her from his view. The unknown mad chuckled, but it sounded like nails against a chalkboard.

"I'm Abel Aaren; the cause of all of your problems."

* * *

Devi: Since I know you guys love cliff hangers so much and since I'm such a shitty author, I leave you all with this. Guys, I swear, this story is just all over the damned place so I give all of you who are understanding this the highest of fives because honestly, I'm confusing the hell out of myself. Hope you guys enjoy this because I kinda got the chills writing it! :)3 Reviews and I'll write even more, and maybe put up an epilogue to this shit-hole! :)


	13. Chapter 12

Devi: Aw, thanks guys! 3 I love you all! :D ALSO, THEY DID NOT KISS IN FRONT OF EVERYONE IN ONE OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS, EVERYONE LEFT AND IT WAS JUST NARU AND MAI AND THEN EVERYONE WALKED IN ON THEM MAKING OUT. SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Everyone was shocked and stunned into silence. Naru didn't notice Mai get out of his grasp and walk slightly ahead. When Naru snapped out of it, he noticed that Abel was getting close to Mai as she stood three feet in front of Naru. He got pissed and punched Abel in the face; he quickly recoiled his fist when a brain and skeleton stood in his place.

"The hell!?" Naru was pissed off.

Lin called his shiki, but it had little to no affect on Abel. He just laughed manically and shooed them off. Lin's shiki disappeared in a bright flash of light.

"Would you like to hear my story?" Abel made a gesture and sat down on his chair; Mai was still unresponsive.

No one answered him and Abel shrugged his shoulders; he told his story, anyway.

_(Flashback)_

_"Abel! Come outside and play with us!" Abel looked at his wife, a sickening feeling in his stomach. _

_She was pregnant again, but Abel was sure it wasn't his child. Little did he know, it really was his and he was *is* just insane. He clenched his fists together and walked out into the living room. Abby, his wife, stared at him and frowned when she saw how tense he was. _

_"Abel? What's wrong? Has someone upset you?" She reached out to him and he snarled at her. She gasped and pulled her hand back. "Have I done something to upset you?" Her voice was barely a whisper._

_"Who's child?" He growled._

_Abby looked perplexed and tilted her head to the side; "What do you mean?"_

_"I mean, who's child are you pregnant with?" He took a threatening step forward. _

_"H-how did you know I was pregnant? I wasn't going to tell you until tomorrow evening when the rest of the family comes over." She shivered in fear.  
_

_"I saw the pregnancy test, you idiot. Now, whose child is it?" He pulled the knife out from his back pocket and backed her up against the wall. _

_"Mommy, mommy! Come outside and play with me!" Minnie laughed from outside the front door._

_Abby gulped and answered back; "Okay, dear! Give me a second more and then I'll come play with you!" _

_Abby whimpered when Abel pulled the knife closer to her throat. She answered in a hush tone; "I swear, it is your child, Abel. I haven't slept with anyone other than you!" She pleaded as tears stained her cheeks. _

_"I don't believe you," He pressed the knife closer. _

_He laughed at the way she cried and cut her head off as soon as Minnie walked in the house. Minnie screamed and cried out for her mother. (The rest of this part is in chapter one)_

_As the cops pulled up to gather the child and mother's body, Abel had sliced open his wife's stomach and taken the unborn child. It wasn't but a few months old._

_Abel had made his return a few or so more years later. He had killed many innocent girls, and stopped when the police came close to finding where he was at. _

_His deal in black magic corrupted him further, and bound the murdered girls soul's to the house and cave. Sadly, his wife and daughter were trapped, too. _

_What he had done to Mai was almost near damn impossible, but he managed it nonetheless. He had taken genetics from Naru and created another Minnie inside Mai. Naru and Mai had similar traits to he and his wife, albeit switched around a little. (A/N; Mai and Abel are the 'same' while Naru and Abby are the 'same.) The thing is, though, he needed a vessel for the baby; Ayako's was a perfect candidate. He didn't need the body, mind you; he needed the soul. _

_He wanted to recreate his daughter. He wanted something he had never had. Everything he had done and created all led up to the purpose of wanting another chance with Minnie. A fucked up process. _

* * *

(Normal POV)

Naru felt sick and looked at Abel with disgust. Abel had a solemn look about him and crossed his legs as he sat back down. He glanced at Mai's stomach and chuckled.

"I see that my concoction worked. I'd say three, maybe four, months along, she is. I mean, the baby's body is but it's soul is probably lacking a little." He laughed at this.

"How...you're disgusting." Naru spat.

Ayako leaned over to John and whispered; "Start chanting," He nodded and they quietly slipped to the other sides of the cave. Bou-san stood his ground in the middle of the group and got ready to chant.

As they began, the man got a weird, distant look in his eye. He started twitching, and foaming ever so slightly at the mouth. He cackled and his arms sporadically went in the air.

"I MUST ADMIT, THIS IS INTERESTING!" He laughed boisterously.

"Let. Mai. Go." Naru had gotten closer to Abel as he reached for Mai, who was being held in place by the arm.

"BAHA, WHY!? WHAT IS SHE TO YOU?" Abel's grip on Mai's arm tightened considerably, especially after his arms stopped twitching about. His body, however, still jerked and twisted in funny ways, which made Mai move whichever way he twisted.

"Let her go, Dammit!" Naru tried to keep his voice at a steady level but his grasp on his PK was slipping, and fast.

"NEVER!" Abel twisted Mai around and kissed her. Mai was still unresponsive, almost as if she weren't even really in her body at all.

Naru watched with wide eyes as the man sexually assaulted her, and he lost it. He pulled his arm away from Lin, who had been holding his arm when he realized that Naru was losing it. Naru lost control of his PK and things in the room started to shake violently. Everyone had stopped their chanting, and watched as Naru stalked towards Abel.

"Holy shit, he's lost it..." Madoka whispered, eyes wide.

* * *

(With Mai) _  
_

"Where the hell am I?" Mai looked about. She wasn't in the place she usually was when she fell asleep. "And when the hell did I get here?"

The place was a grayish blue but it didn't have orbs flying around, or anything, for that matter. It was just barren. She couldn't tell what was up from down, left from right. Actually, she could tell the latter.

"Mai?" She snapped her head to the left to see Gene and a mysterious girl standing next to him. She had her hand in the crook of his elbow and she had big dough like eyes.

"Gene?" Mai tried to stand but was unable.

"Don't stand, darling. This place is...a special place, I guess." The woman said the last part of her sentence in a somewhat questioning way.

"Oh...uhm...who...who are you?" Mai was trying to keep herself calm by not thinking of what was going on- even though she had no idea what was going on.

"Yuki. Pleased to meet you." She gave a slight bow, her hand still encased by Gene's arm.

"Uh, Taniyama Mai. Pleased to meet you, too." Mai tipped her at Yuki.

"Mai, do you know what happened?" Gene asked.

Mai scrunched her eyebrows together, deep in thought. She remembered going behind the house with the others, and then once she heard the ocean or lake or whatever caused the water, she blanched. She rubbed her forehead with one hand as she tried to remember anything beyond that, but nothing came to her.

"We left and we were headed to the back of the house towards the cave, just like you told me...but when I heard the water, I just sort of...blanched..." Mai gave him a confused look and tried to piece everything together, even though she knew she couldn't.

"I see..." Gene trailed off and walked around in circles, leaving Yuki to sit next to Mai.

"What? What's happening?" Mai was confused and neither were telling her anything.

"You're body was taken over by a dormant spirit, I guess you could say. She's not going to harm you, though. It's Abby." Gene explained.

Mai's eyes widened considerably and she sat there, un-moving. Yuki waved a hand in front of her face and Mai didn't respond.

"Well...she took that rather well, I would say!" Yuki grinned up at Gene who just sighed at her statement.

"Sure, Yuki."

* * *

*30 minutes later*

"MADOKA, CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Lin shouted towards said girl. She quickly scrambled to her feet and reached for her cell phone.

Ayako was being helped by Bou-san and he quickly set her back down next to Masako. Masako had fainted half-way into the cave and John was now tending to her. Nothing seemed to wake her, and he wasn't sure if he wanted her awake now. Naru had destroyed Abel's desk and Abel himself. Nothing was left standing, and that includes Abel. He was beaten to a bloody-pulp and laying on the ground. (A/N; Guys, I really do NOT know how PK works, so let's say Naru beat the shit out of him, too. Okay? It's late at night here and I'm trying real hard to finish this chappy for all y'all)

Naru was unresponsive as Lin picked him up and slung him over his shoulder and he reached for Mai, who was still dormant. Not for long, though. Everyone had either gotten up, or they were picked up by their partners. They quickly exited the cave, and just as they did, Mai came to. She gasped and dropped to her knees.

She was about to question everyone what happened when she noticed something white and wispy float in front of her. She didn't dare scream, but she took a sharp inhale of breath. The wisp seemed happy almost.

_"Thank you." _It's 'voice' was gentle. Mai just gaped up at it as it left in a bright flash of light. Quite a few more of the wisps followed after the first and when it was all over, there was only one wisp left. It was a red wisp, this time, though. It didn't do or say anything, it just stayed stationary. Mai held her finger out, but something stopped her. It was Naru.

"D-...don't..." Mai quickly retracted her finger and looked up at the man. He looked dead, almost, but he was still breathing- shallow breaths, but still breathing.

As soon as Mai looked back at the red orb, it made a horrible screeching noise and was sucked into the Earth's core. Mai yelped and scrambled backwards.

"LIN! THE AMBULANCE IS HERE! HURRY UP!" Madoka had gone ahead to meet the ambulance and came back to get Lin.

Lin nodded, picked Mai up by her arm, and ran back to the house. They loaded Naru up and Mai got in next to him.

(At the hospital)

Mai sat with her head in her hands; Madoka was running her fingers through Mai's hair, trying to comfort the distressed girl. While they had been fighting off Abel, Mai was talking to Gene and Yuki; They told Mai everything that happened and why it had happened. She was still slightly dumbfounded at...well, everything.

Lin sat up straighter as a nurse walked in calmly, a smile on her face. Mai was on her feet by the time the nurse had made it over.

"How is he? Can I go see him?" Mai was frantic and the nurse gently laid a hand upon her shoulder.

"He's going to be fine, darlin'. Yes, you can go see him. But just one at a time." She gave a stern look to the others as soon as they got up. They sat back down respectfully.

Mai turned around to look at Naru's parents and they gave her a smile. She followed the nurse into Naru's room and sighed in relief. He didn't look as bad as she had originally thought. Granted, he didn't look _great _but he didn't look bad.

She gave a grateful look to the nurse as she walked out of the room and closed the door, leaving Mai alone with Naru. He was sleeping and she gently sat down next to him at the edge of his bed. His heart monitor was going steady and she tried to tune out the annoying beep.

"I'm sorry..." Her eyes were watery and she touched her stomach. She didn't care how many times she did it, it still was new to her.

"For what?" His voice was a hoarse whisper and Mai snapped her head up. A smile tugged her lips as she knelt on the floor next to his face.

"For being stupid..." She whispered back, afraid that if she talked any louder, she would have broken him. Now, that sounds ridiculous but he looked extremely fragile at that moment.

He swallowed and tried to get the dryness out of his throat. "You're not stupid, Mai. Do you have your stupid moments? Yes. But are you yourself actually stupid? No." He gave her a small grin and she felt herself get flustered at that.

"You may be an ass at times, Naru, but you sure do know what to say when needed." Mai smiled back at him and brushed her hand across his forehead. He closed his eyes, the small smile still there.

"How do you feel?" Mai laughed at his question.

"I'm not the one in a hospital at the moment so I would say I'm feeling fine." She grinned at the look he sent her but he let it go.

"I love you..." Mai was stunned into silence. She stopped stroking his hair and looked at him, dumbfounded. Well, she wasn't exactly expecting a confession.

Mai took a few seconds to regain herself and when she did she started stroking his hair, again. She whispered; "I love you, too, idiot."

He leaned his head to the side a little and Mai kissed his lips softly. It certainly wasn't how she imagined things to work out, but she was glad they did.

* * *

**_FIN_**

**_Devi: Welp, I'm sorry that took so long! I had writers block for so long! But hey! Better late than never! I'll probably write an epilogue sometime in the future! REVIEW, PLEAAAAAAAAAASE!3_**


End file.
